Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spacer tool for installing a tooth-jump-preventing belt guide in a timing belt drive system.
Description of the Prior Art
Various types of belt guides are used in synchronous belt drive systems to prevent the belt teeth from jumping or ratcheting on a pulley. The belt guide may have to be removed and reinstalled during belt replacement or during other maintenance procedures. The belt guide position may be adjustable. In some applications it may be difficult to properly position the belt guide. In some automotive timing drive applications, for example, it may difficult to see the gap between the belt guide and the backside of the belt. In particular for concave, curved belt guides, it may be difficult to maintain a proper gap between the belt guide and the backside of the belt over the entire arc of the belt guide. Contact between the belt and the belt guide at any point can lead to frictional heat during operation that can cause the failure of bearings, pulleys, belt covers, and/or tensioners, as well as the belt itself.